ngwrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Battlefront 11/29/@comment-24552945-20141120163503/@comment-25704260-20141122215637
(Hey guys it's my first promo sorry if I didn't quite get the concept and I am open to improvement comments, I'm going for a John Cena type of promoer but a little more heel like when it comes to insulting people in my promos.) Promo starts: (Crowd erupts with cheers as "Till I Collapse ft. Tupac, 50 Cent and Nate Dogg" plays) Dexter Hazard. Hazard did I get that right? Literally I think this guy has a case severe of verbal diarrhea. (Audience laugh) I'm not even joking guys! Come on please show Mr Hazard some respect. But seriously more shit comes out this dudes MOUTH than out his own as ass. Haha damn guys I generally think and I swear to God after listening to this guy talk for 5 minutes and I'm not even exaggerating here guys, this guy could generally be the biggest bullshitter in the world. I never thought I'd see the day where I met the biggest bullshitter in the world honestly guys. I generally think think Dexter might just be the biggest bullshitter in the world. And there's like 7 million people or so on this planet? I mean this kid says he's achieved a lot he's damn right he broke a record in being the biggest bullshitter in the world. I look like a security guard? bitch you need to make up your mind whether you want bleach blonde hair or black hair because apparently you can't and you look like a "buffoon" as you say. I would generally, if I were a doctor dealing with a depressed patient in would generally show them a photo of you and you're stupid queer looking hairstyle and your rubber suit that makes you look like a male stripper. You can't stand the fact that I've got bigger guns than you. Do you even lift bro? Look man it ain't no big secret! You can have big guns too but you spend 99% of your time outside of NGW applying dye products to your hair. You look like a circus freak. I'm another wannabe Dexter Hazard? So there's more? Please Dexter I'm setting you some homework to please find a wannabe you or someone who looks up to you because I generally believe there is not one human being out there with a heating heart and who breaks in oxygen that is a wannabe you. I'm far from that. You see my bleaching one side of my hair and dying the other black like a circus freak? (Audience laugh at Kimura tearing Dexter apart on the mic) Anyway guys, enough joking around please stop laughing I have something important I wanna say to you all and I want you all to listen whether you love me or hate me. I wanna say just how damn good it feels being back I front of you fine people doing what I to best and kicking people's asses week in week out and Mr Hazard here is fortunate enough to be my first piece of meat which I shall demolish slowly and painfully. You see... (Camera zooms in on Kimura's face) Kimura outside of the ring is the nicest guy you could ever meet but when that bells rings, I'm your worst nightmare because NOTHING stands in the way of ME and that World Heavyweight Championship and NOTHING stands in the way of me and success in this business and NOTHING stands in the way of me kicking ass and beating my opponents senseless! Dexter, I'm back, fresh and better than ever and you are about to receive the beating of a lifetime boy! I've never been so eager to wrestle, it's been too long!